


anniversary celebrations

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate, Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Teal'c are having their half a year anniverary. Jack's pulled in by Sam to prepare her surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anniversary celebrations

„Are you sure that’s a good idea?“, Jack asked, eyeing Sam warily.

„Of course. Now hurry up, I’m getting cold“, the blond said, sprawling out on the bed.

“And Teal’c really won’t mind?”, Jack asked again, eyeing the brush and the chocolate fondue nervously.

“No. He’ll be much to preoccupied fucking me to notice I didn’t do it all by myself”, she insisted, shifting into a more comfortable position.

“Okay. But I’ll so be complaining to you if this gets me into trouble.”, he said, crawling up onto the bed and between Sam’s legs. He had to admit she was in quite good form and he could almost understand what Daniel and Teal’c saw in her. But he quickly pushed that thought away and focused on the task at hand.

“So, what do you want written?”, he asked, dipping the brush into the liquid chocolate.

Sam shrugged and spread her legs a bit more, arms stretched out over her head.  
“Don’t know. Fuck me?”, she suggested.

Jack nodded and began writing, putting it into an arch from one hip-bone to the other. He had to dip the brush into the chocolate a few times to get it done neatly and he could feel Sam shiver under the bristles when he caressed her stomach with it.

“That tickles”, she breathed out, stomach trembling as she tried to hold still.  
“I can imagine. But you asked for it and if you ruin it we’ll have to start anew”, Jack said, grinning as he let the bristles run down from the writing to her pussy in a clean line, a trail and open invitation to move further down.  
Sam’s breath hitched and Jack wondered if sounds like that were the reason dominants enjoyed topping so much. Because it was really sexy to hear her gasp like that.

“what do you want for your breasts?”, he asked, and Sam shrugged again.  
“Not sure. You could put ‘suck me’ over them. Or ‘bite me’”, she offered and Jack laughed.

“This is so Alice in Wonderland”, he said, leaning forward and supporting himself with one arm beside her as he started to write bite me on one and suck me on the other nipple. Then he drew a few sweeping lines up and around her breasts, topping them of with a speck of chocolate on each nipple.

“If we do this again we need more colors”, he suggested as he sat up again, Sam nodding in agreement.

“Want something for the thighs again?”, Jack asked as he shifted back a bit, dipping the brush into the chocolate once more.

“Yeah. How much more do you got?”, Sam asked, hands holding onto the headboard so she’d stay in place.

“Enough for another word. Maybe two, if they’re short”, he said, already mapping out her inner thighs, wondering what he’d put there.

“Well. Then how about you put ‘Yours’ onto my thighs? Beginning on one leg and finishing on the other?”, she suggested and Jack grinned.  
“Nice touch”, he said, reaching out to hold her leg steady. As expected Sam tried to flinch away when the soft bristles teased her sensitive skin, but Jack made sure she couldn’t get away and smear it. They really only had enough chocolate for this one word, so it had to turn out good.

When he was all done and stood up again, blew out the fondue candle and then grinned down at Sam.  
“Well, have a happy anniversary you two”, he said, packing everything up again to take back to Daniel’s and his quarters to be cleaned.

“Thanks, Jack. Have a nice evening as well”, Sam said, relaxing back onto the sheets. Teal’c would be back soon and hopefully they’d have a very happy three month aniversary once he got here.


End file.
